Darcy's Sister
by SirFluffers
Summary: When Lizzy met Gigi, a young, quiet young woman, she never expected that she would be the sister of the person Lizzy hated most. An so, when she accepted her new friend's invitation to meet her brother, she gladly accepted. But boy, she was in for a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I just wanted to say that the story takes place in New York. In this story, the events of Hertfordshire have already happened, and Darcy and Bingley have just left. Lizzy is has just moved to New York to escape her _eccentric_ family for a while. She finds a job at a bookshop in New York City.**

 **Well, anyways, that's about it for background info.**

 **I would love reviews.**

 **Thanks you so much for reading,**

 **SirFluffers**

The minute she heard the name Georgiana Darcy, she should have heard warning bells go off in her head. After all, Darcy was definitely an uncommon last name. And even The Dreaded Darcy, whom she hated with all her heart, had mentioned having a sister, a sister named Georgiana, countless times. But somehow, Elizabeth just couldn't see how a sweet, shy, timid, young woman, who was just starting college, could ever be related to such a proud, arrogant, selfish, rude, businessman like Darcy. The man who had dared to call her 'not pretty enough to even be allowed to be seen in public, much less a party.' So what if she had come to the party right after a run. So what if she had been wearing a sweat-soaked t-shirt, and shorts.

He had no right to proclaim that at a public setting, and in front of her, too! But anyways, there was absolutely no connection. None whatsoever. Gigi and Darcy were exact opposites. And so, when Georgiana, or actually Gigi, as she preferred to be called, who had become quite a good friend of Lizzy, asked her friend if she would be willing to come to dinner, Lizzy, gladly accepted.

 _A month earlier…._

I was shelving books in the quaint little bookshop I worked at, when I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

"Oh, no, it's not your fault!" said the young woman I had knocked into. I looked over at her. She was a petite woman, about nineteen, with long blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"No, I insist, it was my fault. I should have looked where I was going." I said.

"Alright, fine. It was your fault." the woman said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Anyways, what are you looking for? Maybe I could help you."

She looked hesitant for a second before answering. "I don't know actually."

"Well then, I can help you find something!" I said, grinning.

"You really don't have to do that," she said, timidly, "I can just ask someone who works here.

I laugh. "But I do work here!"

The woman smiled a little at me. "I guess you can help me then."

"Great," I say, "but first, tell me your name.'

"It's Georgiana. Georgiana Darcy. But I prefer to be called Gigi."

I hold out my hand so she can shake it. "Well I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Bennet. But I prefer to be called Lizzy."

Gigi shakes my hand. "Okay. So can you help me?"

I nod. "Of course. I work here after all." I say, grinning.

Gigi blushes. "Right. Of course. I forgot."

I laugh. "never mind now. Now tell me. What are you looking for?" After seeing her blank look I decide to elaborate. "You can just tell me a general category, or something."

"Well," she says finally, "I want to get my brother a book for his birthday."

"Ah. So a present."

Gigi nods.

"What kind of things does your brother like?"

Gigi looks thoughtful. "Well, he likes books."

"So that's why you were in a bookstore. I thought you were just lost." I say, teasing her.

Gigi looks surprised for a second before laughing. "Well, I don't really know, other than that."

"What!? But isn't he your brother?"

"Well, he is, but I don't know."

"Oh come on! He's got to like other things too!" I decide to go easy on Gigi, and help her a bit, "Tell me what he is like. Maybe that will help."

"Well, Will, my brother, he is tall, and kind, and caring and generous, and he is shy, and he is awful at talking to women." she says, grinning. "Yeah. He is really awful at that."

"Great! I think I know just what book you can get him!" I tell her, and then I hurry off to the romance section. After I find the book I'm looking for, I hurry back.

"Here you go," I tell Gigi, as I give her the book, "What do you think?"

Gigi looks at the title and laughs. "This is great! Will will like this. I think."

I raise my eyebrow, a skill I've perfected over the years, "Who wouldn't want _How to Charm a Woman in Ten Easy Steps_?"

"Thank you so much!" Gigi says, and then she pays for the book, and walks to the door.

Just before she steps out, I shout. "Come back sometime! And I hope your brother has a great birthday!"

* * *

Sure enough, Gigi comes back a few days later. And then she comes the next day. And the next. And soon, we've become really good friends.

Then one day, she asks me if I want to meet her brother. And I say yes. After all, I've heard about this brother so much, I feel like I've known him for years. In fact, I feel like I know more about Gigi's brother than I do about Gigi herself. I know Gigi is almost nineteen, and she is originally from England. She goes to Juilliard. She plays the piano and the electric guitar. Her parents died when she was young, and that she only has one picture of her mother. And, of course, I know that she is really sweet, and kind, and caring, and that she loves to read. On the other hand, I know that her brother is eight years older than her, had guardianship over her after their parents died. I know that he is really handsome (according to Gigi) and that he has curly dark brown hair and blue eyes, and that he is tall. And so many other things.

So we decide that Gigi will drive us to one of their houses (apparently, they have three in total! One in New York City, one in upstate New York, and one in England). The house in upstate New York. And then I'll stay there for the week.

* * *

"Okay, we are here," Gigi says, parking the car.

I quickly hop out and start stretching my limbs. "Finally!" Then, I look at the house. Actually, house is not a good name for it. It is more of a mansion. I turn to Gigi. "You didn't tell me we were staying at a mansion!"

Gigi laughs, and opens the trunk of the car. "Oh well. Now you know. But never mind. Let's get your bags and get you settled in."

I grab my bag and Gigi and I walk up to the front door. She knocks on the door. "Will! Hurry up and open." Then, as if by magic, the door opens. And, from behind the shadows, a person steps out. The last person I expected to see here.

"Darcy."

* * *

 **If many people decide that they like this story, I will update more quickly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thanks to all you lovely people who took their time to review this story!**

 **I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **-SirFluffers**

"Darcy," I said, shocked to see him here.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Gigi asked confused.

"What are you doing here?" Darcy asked.

"What are you doing here?" I shot back.

"This is my house!" Darcy said, angrily.

In my confusion, I didn't think to connect the two dots. "No! Gigi's brother owns this house!"

"But Will is my brother." Gigi said, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm Georgiana's brother. But you still haven't answered my question What are you doing here?"

"Gigi invited me."

Darcy looked at Gigi. "Did you really?"

"I did. But you two still haven't told me how you know each other!'

I grimace. "We met this summer, at a party."

Gigi gasped. "Wait, Will is the one who was rude to you?"

I blush. "Look. I really should get going. I just remembered I have something I need to get back to," I say, inching backwards, toward the car.

"No, you can't!" Gigi shouts, "Well, I mean, we drove here in my car, and I won't drive you back," she says stubbornly. I try to think of a way out of this situation.

"Then I'll just call a cab. Really. I can't be here."

"If you're already here, you might as well stay for the night. I can always drive you back tomorrow." Darcy says, and I almost laugh, but I catch myself just in time. _Darcy, driving me home! What has the world come to?_

"Yeah. You heard Will. And I know for sure that you don't have plans." Gigi says, smirking at me. _Shoot. I won't be able to get out of this one._

"If it's no trouble to you, I'd rather call a cab. It would be really awkward staying with you now."

"Why would it be awkward?" Darcy asks, and again, I feel like I should laugh, but this time, I do. "What's so funny?" he asks, furrowing his brow in confusion. _Wow. Is he just playing stupid..._

"I'm laughing because it's so funny that you son't think that two people, who hate each other, who by chance are staying at the same place, would not be awkward."

"I don't hate you. In fact, I quite-" Darcy starts to say, but I interrupt him before he can finish.

"-Dislike me. I know whatever. It's the same thing."

Georgiana takes my arm and leads me inside the house before Darcy and I can start to fight. I resist her at first, but after a while, I stop resisting, and start 'sight seeing.' The house is even more impressive inside. It's how I would image a rich person's house, except a lot more fashionably designed. Even though it is modern, I can't help thinking that the house looks a bit like how I would imagine a house from Regency England. But then again, maybe it's because the family is originally from England.

No matter how much I like the mansion, I keep thinking of how The Dreaded Darcy owns this house. Even though he is the person I hate the most, I still have to admit, he has a great sense of style. But the thought of sleeping under the same roof as him, even if it is only for one night, gives me a bad taste in my mouth. I can hardly stand to be in the same room as this guy, and yet I'm expected to sleep in _his house_?!

After a quick tour, Gigi leads me to my room.

"Well, here we are," Gigi says, and I snap out of my train of thoughts. And then I gasp when I see the room. It's large, and airy, with huge windows, and a queen-sized bed. The walls have an old-fashioned wallpaper in blue, and their are three doors, two of which are open. I see a bathroom in one, and a walk-in closet in the other. _I wonder what's the other door for.._

"If this is a guest room, what does a normal room look like?" I ask Gigi.

"Trust me, you got the best...umm...guest room." she says, but before I can question her on the weird pause, she tells me to freshen up, and meet her at the dining room, and she rushes out the door.

I consider running after her, but the I remember. _This is Darcy's house._ I bet he wouldn't want guests running around his fancy mansion, whether he hates them or not. _Oh well._

I decide to change into something a bit more comfortable than a skirt and blouse, but then I remember. _This is Darcy's house._ I bet he wouldn't want guests running around in pajama pants. _Oh well._

Since I'm only going to stay one night, I decide to just throw my bag in the middle of the room, instead of unpacking it. After doing just that, I step outside my room and close the door.

 _Now where was the dining room again?_

* * *

After Gigi shows me the country side, I go up to to the room I'm staying in, and take a shower, and change into clean clothes. After all, I expect Darcy wouldn't want guests dining in sweaty clothing.

After I finish, I make my way down to the dining room. Again. This time, though, I don't get lost on the way.

Once I get there, I find Darcy and Gigi already sitting at the table. They are discussing something in hushed voices, and Gigi keeps smiling while Darcy blushes. _Wait. Darcy can blush?!_

"Hi." I say, and then stand there awkwardly. _Wow. I'm acting like Darcy._ "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"You didn't interrupt us," Darcy says, "You were late after all."

"It's not my fault your house is huge!" I say, angrily. _Seriously. Can this guy ever be nice?_

"Oh, I'm sure you'll learn your way around it, right Will?" Gigi says, raising her eyebrows. For some reason, Will blushes even more. _Man, he looks ho-I mean ugly. Yeah he totally looks ugly._

"Georgie, we are not talking about this anymore."

"Trust me _William,_ we are not done with this conversation," Gigi says, and then she looks at me standing awkwardly, "Oh, sorry. You can sit. Next to Will. Yeah. Sit next to Will."

"Ooookayyy," I say, walking over to an empty chair near Darcy, and sitting down. Thankfully, the table has enough seats that I still have a seat between us.

"Oh come one, sit right next to Will. He doesn't bite. I think." Gigi says, grinning.

I sigh, but I listen to Gigi, and do as she said. _The things I do for a friend..._

* * *

"I'll come up with you,," Gigi says, after we've finished eating, "So you won't get lost."

"You don't need to. I can find it." I say, confused. _Gigi knows I know where my room is._

"No really, it's no trouble. And plus, I want to talk to you." _Ah. So that's why._

"Okay."

Once we walk out of the dining room, Gigi starts talking.

"You don't have to be so rude to my brother." she says.

I raise my eyebrow. "Me, rude to Darcy? Never!"

"I'm serious. He's actually not that bad of a person once you get to know him."

"Like I would want to get to know him."

"No, really. He is very loyal. Especially to his close friends and family. In fact, just this summer, he saved his best friend from being caught by a fortune hunter."

My eyes widen with realization. _Maybe Darcy separated Charles and Jane!_ Trying to keep my voice even I say, "And who was this friend?"

"Charles."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

 **Sorry for the extremely late update!**

 **With school and stuff, I've been super busy!**

 **But...I promise to update...wait for it...whenever the inspiration hits! *the crowd cheers***

 **Anyway, (Anyway, not Anyways...) THANKYOUSOMUCHALLYOULOYALREADERSANDREVIEWERSANDFOLLOWERSANDFAVORITORS!THANKSYOUTHANKYOUTHANKSYOU!**

"Charles," Gigi says, "It's someone named Charles," and my suspicions are confirmed. _Darcy broke up Jane and Bingley! How dare he!_ I guess my face looks weird, because Gig asks if I'm okay. I quickly say some excuse about a headache or something, and escape into my room. _I know I'm not going to get any sleep tonight._

I can't believe it though. I was starting to think that Darcy may not have been such a bad person. In fact, he had risen from the rank of The Most Hated Person on Earth to I Can't Stand to be in a Room with Him. And then he had plummeted down to I Will Murder You in Your Sleep When You Least Expect it. I would have totally have murdered him if it hadn't been for Gigi. She, for some strange reason actually _liked_ Darcy. But anyways, HEHADMADEJANEANDBINGLEYBREAKUPEVANTHOUGHTHEYWERETOTALLYINLOVEANDABOUTTOGETENGAGED! (translation: he had made Jane and Bingley break up even though they were totally in love and about to get engaged!)

At least I wouldn't be staying with them for a whole week like I first planned to.

* * *

Though I had thought it impossible, sleep did come to me, somehow. But, around two in the morning, I woke up because it was storming outside. I can't sleep during storms. At all. So, I did what any sane person would do in this situation: I went downstairs to see if the Darcy's had any ice cream in their freezer.

And they did.

But apparently, I'm not the only one who can't sleep during thunderstorms, because I find Darcy downstairs in the living room, with his own tub of ice cream.

 _Ugh. Darcy._

And the worst thing isn't that he is ruining _my_ tradition of eating ice cream during storms, but that he is shirtless. And hot. Especially with bed hair.

 _Screw you, Darcy!_

I keep standing there like the idiot that I am, until he finally notices me. And then he jumps up in surprise, and his ice cream carton, along with his spoon, go flying, and land on the rug. I try to keep myself from laughing. But that fails. And pretty soon, both of us are laughing together.

 _Wait, Darcy can laugh?_

I come to my senses quickly. This is Darcy, after all. I Will Murder You in Your Sleep When Your Least Expect it Darcy. The Darcy who _broke up my sister and her boyfriend!_

"Sorry for surprising you." I say, trying my best not to roll my eyes. I turn around and start to leave before Darcy shouts out:

"Wait, you can join me!"

I don't know what I can say without being too rude, so I agree. And sit down on the couch, as far away from Darcy as possible.

Darcy goes and grabs his spoon from where it fell on the floor, and comes over, and sits right next to me.

"Do you care if we share?" he ask. I hug my ice cream closer.

He rolls his eyes. "Oh come on!"

I only smirk at him.

"You do realize that it's my ice cream right?" he says.

I roll my eyes. "Fine."

"Thanks."

He takes a spoonful of ice cream.

"Vanilla? You eat vanilla? You look like a chocolate kind of girl."

"Just because someone eats vanilla doesn't mean I'm a 'vanilla kind of girl.' Vanilla is better in the middle of the night while chocolate is more of a mid-day sort of food." I say, daring him to argue with me.

"So you like them both equally?"

"I never said that." I say. I grin when I see the annoyed look on Darcy's face. _I love teasing people._

"So what type of ice cream do you like the best?" he asks finally.

I grin. "Raspberry Chocolate Chip."

Darcy laughs. _That's the second time this evening!_ "Of course you would like the most complicated flavor."

"So what about you? Any favorites in the ice cream world? Or is ice cream something you usually don't indulge in? You seem like the kind of guy who would sit around drinking black coffee, while everyone else is having fun. Actually, never mind, I know you are that kind of guy." I say, frowning at him. There had been too many occasions when Darcy had done just that.

Darcy tilts his head to one side in confusion. "I like ice cream. A lot, actually. My favorite is lemon. And I don't always sit around drinking coffee."

I raise my eyebrow, in challenge. "Ah, of course, I should have guessed it. You wouldn't always want to drink black coffee. It's not acidic enough. You would choose something more sour, like lemons. Sour, like your personality!" _Ohh, roasted..._

"Hey! I've always thought I was more of a basic kind of guy." **(A/N If any of you don't know what I'm talking about, too bad...Next time listen more in science...jk...So, in case you didn't know, they where talking about how things are either acidic or basic...well, or neutral (water is neutral). The more acidic things are, the more sour they taste. So, citrus-y things are acidic. The more bitter things are, the more basic they are. There are some exceptions. Coffee, even though it is bitter is actually acidic. Some examples of bases and acids are...**

 **Bases: Ammonia, Bleach, Baking Soda** **Acids: Lemons, Battery Acid, Oranges...** **And there you have it folks... a science lesson in less than one hundred fifty words...)**

"If the shoe fits..."

"Hey!"

"Well, my opinion is my opinion..."

"Whatever!"

"Wait, what day is it? It's a miracle! The Dreaded Darcy has almost acted like a normal human being!"

"Shut up."

"Oh, you shut up, and pass the ice cream, will you?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I know this chapter is extremely short. So, s** **orry. Hey, but at least it's another chapter, right...?**

 **I hope you enjoy this addition to the story. And please review+fave.**

 **Love,**

 **SirFluffers!**

I wake up to the sound of a camera taking a picture. Slowly, my eyes flutter open. Above me, Gigi is standing, with an evil grin on her face.

"You guys are so cute together!" she says. I look at her weirdly.

"What?"

"You and Will!" Gigi says cheerfully.

"What?" I say again, before I glance around. And then I see him. "Ahhh!" I scream, and I try to move, but Darcy's arm is pinning me down. "What did you do Gigi?"

"Me? I did nothing! I came down this morning, and guess which two people I saw, sprawled on the couch, in each other's arms!"

I lift Darcy's arm and manage to squirm from under it. "I'm going to shower!" I say, and then I stomp upstairs into my guestroom.

Once there, I sink in the bed. _What the heck happened last night?_ I ask myself. And then I remember. The ice cream. And the talking. _And the fact that I was actually having a normal conversation with Darcy, and I may or may not have found him only a teensy bit cute._ What was happening to me?

I decide to stop thinking about it, and go shower. _Maybe the water will wash away the memories of what happened last night, as well as the Darcy smell._

I shower slowly, enjoying the absolute amazing-ness of rich people's showers. _Ahh._

Soon enough, though, I finish. I wrap a towel around me, and go back to my room.

And just when I think my day just _has_ to get better, I hear a door opening, and I turn around.

"What the frick are you doing here?"


End file.
